Motion blur in display systems generally involves the visible blurring of an object in an image moving over a sequence of image frames. The blurring is typically a result of the sequential image frames capturing the movement of the object via incremental changes in the position of the object on the display, where the incremental changes are separated to the extent that they do not necessarily capture the true (fluid, smooth, etc.) path of the moving object. There is thus a need for at least reducing motion blur in display systems. Of course, other issues associated with the prior art may also be addressed.